


Little Favors

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Series: I’ll Care for You [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bickering, Blind Ignis Scientia, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: After a tense moment on the train to Tenebrae, Ignis and Gladio make amends in the cramped quarters of the train’s bathroom.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: I’ll Care for You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709173
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	Little Favors

**Author's Note:**

> To set the scene, I imagine this happening after Gladio accuses Noct of being a coward on the train ride following Luna’s death.

“Why are you always defending him? He’s being a coward, and you know it!” Gladio yelled as Ignis followed him down the train car. He remembered Ignis’s command, “ _Enough, Gladio_ ,” and his temper flared anew. Everything Gladio said to Noct had been perfectly justified, and this was just Ignis wanting to play the martyr for him again. 

“You’re the one who’s being difficult. Think of all he’s been through! It’s a tough time for him,” Ignis chided, trying to keep up with him. Everything was harder without his sight, but he was determined not to let it show.

“It’s a tough time for all of us, but we don’t sit around bitching about it 24/7 like he does!” Gladio waited for Ignis to catch up to him and guided him gently into the tight quarters of the train bathroom. This wasn’t their first time fooling around in one. They were standing a few inches apart now out of necessity.

“We’ve asked too much of him already,” Ignis said a bit more softly as he got down on his knees where he felt his way towards Gladio’s belt buckle and unzipped his fly. He knew Gladio would probably keep arguing until Ignis was pleasuring him, and Ignis couldn’t listen to another word. He was tired, and he just wanted to forget all of it. Gladio was good for that. His knees felt tight as he kneeled, but he pushed through the discomfort. He needed this.

“Asked too much? They’ve been asking too much of you since you were six years old, and you never complain - oh fuck, Iggy,” he groaned as Ignis took Gladio in his mouth. Ignis wasn’t messing around today. Instead of starting slow and methodically like he normally did, he was vicious from the start. The intense sensations bordered on painful since Gladio wasn’t ready for them, but he quickly got harder, and then it was all bliss.

He was tempted to run his fingers through Ignis’s hair, but remembered how much of a fuss Ignis would make if his appearance was in any way disheveled. He wanted to keep up the pretenses of professionalism, but the truth was, Ignis played dirty when it came to sex, and he never took such considerations with Gladio. His hair always looked like a tangled mess when Ignis was done with him (not that he complained), and he’d taken to carrying around a comb and hair gel in his pocket as preparation for these encounters. 

Still, he hadn’t had cause to use them since Ignis had gotten hurt. That was partly why things were so tense right now. Usually he and Ignis found ways to blow off steam with each other, but with everything that had gone on lately, they’d taken a break from their secret rendezvous. 

As soon as Ignis had started following him today, he’d known they were back on. Even though he was pleased to have Ignis’s attention again, he was still frustrated at him for taking Noctis’s side over his for the millionth time.

But that was forgotten as he succumbed to the feeling of Ignis’s mouth encasing him, even better than usual because of how long he’d been holding back. He knew what Ignis liked. A little bit of angry foreplay followed by alternating turns of submission and domination.

Of course, he was happy to oblige, but he wasn’t sure he could last much longer. The wet and passion and heat were too good, but his pleasure was interrupted suddenly when Ignis abruptly stood up. 

“I should come first after your outburst.” Ignis knew he was already getting a rise out of Gladio. It was the perfect thing to say. He’d been contemplating it the entire time he’d been on his knees.

“How _I_ treated _him?_ Typical fucking Ignis, sticking up for baby Noct.” He took the opportunity to tease Ignis just a little, slipping a hand in his slacks and rubbing his hand down the length of his erection through his underwear.

Ignis let out a surprisingly loud moan in response, and Gladio’s instinct was to put a hand over his mouth and remind him to be quiet. He’d chosen this part of the train because it was abandoned, but people could still pass through. Usually Ignis was much more cautious about these things than he was.

“Sorry, Gladio. It’s just, since I lost my eyesight, I’ve noticed my other senses have been heightened.”

“I like the sound of that,” Gladio purred softly in Ignis’s ear, kissing his neck once before putting his hand below Ignis’s mouth and commanding him to spit. Gladio did the same before using his other hand to pull down Ignis’s underwear and start stroking him.

“Slower” Ignis begged in his ear. Fuck, if Ignis’s voice alone couldn’t make him come. He complied, slowing the rhythm of his hand. Their meeting had taken a quick turn from aggressive to sensual, and he felt his heart go out to Ignis as he slowly melted to Gladio’s touch, resting his forehead on Gladio’s shoulder, occasionally letting out soft moans that tickled his skin and made him feel weak. He didn’t notice his hand had nearly stopped until Ignis spoke.

“Is everything okay, Gladio?” Ignis felt his lover tremble in his arms. He moved a hand to his face to see if what he suspected was true. Gladio was… crying?

“I thought I was going to lose you, and I hate what you had to sacrifice. I can’t keep going on as though everything’s the same. You shouldn’t be here. We can finish the journey without you.”

“You know I won’t leave Noct, not while I still draw breath.”

“What if it were me who lost my sight? Would you send me back?”

Ignis tried to imagine Gladio feeling as he felt now: helpless, useless, and dependent. He didn’t wish it upon anyone, especially a man as strong and fearless as Gladio. 

“I don’t know, Gladio.”

Gladio’s tears subsided, and he examined Ignis’s scars, his gaze drifting to Ignis’s lips. They usually kept their meetings physical and avoided any real intimacy, but he couldn’t help it. He put an arm around Ignis and kissed him, and the response of Ignis’s lips was so tender and gentle, it made him teary-eyed again.

Yet as the kiss deepened, he started to get hard, and soon he felt Ignis’s erection pressing into his own. He grinded into Ignis and began to stroke him, softly, until Ignis commanded him to do it harder.

When Ignis was about to come, Gladio kneeled down in the infinitesimal space allowed to take Ignis in his mouth and swallow. Normally this would be done for practical reasons to avoid cleaning up, but in this case, it was more than that. Besides the fact that it was hot, he loved doing little favors for Ignis. He wanted to make his companion’s life easier in any way he could, now more than ever.

He pulled up Ignis’s underwear and pants, zipped his zipper, and refastened his belt, and for once, Ignis didn’t complain about having someone else help him. Gladio did the same for himself knowing he wouldn’t be able to come now anyway.

When he directed his gaze back to Ignis’s face, he saw he was the one crying now. 

Ignis hadn’t intended for this encounter to feel so deep or meaningful, and it was overwhelming. Gladio’s tender concern for him was very touching.

“What is it, Ig?”

“When I thought I was dying, you were the person I was thinking about. I might not show it well, but…I want to tell you in case something happens to one of us...I’m in love with you, Gladio.” 

He’d never heard those words from Ignis’s mouth, and they lifted him upwards from the misery he’d been living in the past few weeks.

He didn’t hesitate. “I love you too, Iggy.” 

He was sure they’d begin their next argument soon enough, but damn, if that smile wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“I’m sorry about what I said to Noct. I’ll try to go easier on him.”

“I doubt that very much,” Ignis replied.

“Fine, you’re right, but I really do hate upsetting you.”

“That’s very sweet, Gladio. I don’t like upsetting you either. If only you could stop being so difficult,” he scolded, his hand finding its way to the bathroom door latch and opening it. 

“If only you could get your hand out of Noct’s-“

“Enough, Gladio. Not here!”

“Ugh, fine. We’ll argue about it later.”

“I’m sure we will. Maybe then I’ll return the favor,” Ignis smiled, feeling more like himself than he had in a long time.

“You’d better,” Gladio said, taking the opportunity to grab Ignis’s ass.

Ignis chided him for it the rest of the walk back, and Gladio was just happy Ignis couldn’t see the satisfied smirk on his face.

Ignis loved him. That was really nice to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut fic, but it turned out to be mostly feelings! Ah well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
